


vapour and gas

by Star_catz1219



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Explosions, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Happy Ending, Other, Superheroes, Volcanoes, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_catz1219/pseuds/Star_catz1219
Summary: Preston and Izzy go off to face Ben and Abigail, not for the first time, and certainly not for the last...Some new OC's of mine, this was originally used for a school project
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	vapour and gas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm trying something new, posting an original work instead of just fanfic. Some of these characters are part of my au (@sandersstudioau on tumblr) and some are brand new. 
> 
> Tw:  
> Water mentions  
> Explosion mentions  
> Volcano mentions
> 
> Enjoy!

Preston waded through the water, grimacing as the water got in his shoes. It had been Izzy’s stupid idea to head right to the scene instead of, you know, taking a moment to remove their shoes. He glanced over at the hero, watching as his partner made their way through the water, a determined look on their face. Off in the distance, a dormant volcano waited, nicknamed the 'Double N', because of the surname of the people who resided there, Ben Niks and Abigail Noble, the two notorious supervillains in the city of Belise. 

Once they got waist deep in the water, Izzy turned to Preston. “We should probably try to get there faster. Who knows what those two have planned,” they said, “swimming is probably our best option.” Preston noticed they didn’t look too happy with that fact, probably because they didn’t want to ruin her hair or makeup, which Preston knew they had worked hard on.

He didn’t care about appearances though. Preston dove under water, fully submerging his head. His powers reacted with the water, making small explosions that worked like a small motor, pushing him towards the volcano. Izzy sighed behind him, before starting to swim slowly, trying to keep their head above water. 

Within ten minutes or so, the two had made it onto the volcano, their powers helping enhance them so they got there faster than a normal human would. Preston stared up at the towering volcano, knowing his two arch-nemeses were there, waiting for him and Izzy to get in there. Beside him, Izzy was there, scouting their surroundings. They moved forward to examine an area of the volcano, and Preston sighed exasperatedly. “What are you doing? We need to get up there to stop the nefarious duo! We don’t have time for you to get excited about a bunch of rocks.” he snapped, fed up with their dawdling. There were villains to defeat! 

Izzy turned to him, and in a calm voice, spoke, “I simply wanted to save us the trip of travelling up the volcano. I imagined Ben and Abigail wouldn’t want to hike up there every time they stopped by here, they probably devised a way to get in a simpler way. This section of the volcano is slightly discoloured, I thought there was a chance it could be a door. Feel free to make your way up to the top if you’d like though, I won’t stop you.” Upon further inspection, Preston noticed Izzy was right, there was a colour difference from that section of the volcano to the rest of it. He smiled sheepishly, before moving to join them in examining the panel. 

As he leaned against part of the volcano, it pushed in, and he lost his balance, falling backward onto his back. Izzy rose from where they were kneeling and laughed at his position, before giving him a hand and helping him up. Preston turned back to where there was now a door shaped hole in the volcano, the opening leading to stairs descending upward. Izzy and Preston looked at each other anxiously, before Izzy stepped forward, took a deep breath, and stepped into the hole and began to slowly walk up the stairs, pausing anytime there was a noise or a sign of movement. 

After watching his partner walk up the stairs unharmed, Preston hesitated a moment, before stepping onto the staircase, echoing Izzy’s steps. He knew the stairs probably wouldn’t harm him, just like they didn’t hurt Izzy, but he couldn’t be sure. So, he stayed cautious as he made his way up the stairs.

How bad could it be, right?

~  
It was bad. 

After walking up the stairs, Preston and Izzy had found themselves in a giant crevice that had an open sky, clearly this was where the actual lava came out of the volcano. Preston couldn’t help but look around in wonder, at the expansive space. Izzy had gasped in awe, their hands going to their mouth.

Their headquarters were amazing. A long, steel table was in the middle of the room, with chairs on either side, prepared as if for a business meeting. Portraits, of past vanquished villains, hung on the walls, framed in gold. A wall was purely taken up with a giant bookshelf, with stacks and stacks of books on there, ranging from astronomy to zoology and everything in between. The concerning thing though, was the giant laser by the table, the launcher aimed towards the volcano hole. The other thing was that neither Abigail or Ben were to be seen. 

“Well, well, well,” a silky voice boomed, assumingly from a hidden intercom somewhere, “If it isn’t Preston and his little...friend, Izzy.” he grit his teeth. Sure, he and Izzy were partners in a workplace sense, and they had been friends for ages, but they didn’t like each other in a romantic way. He looked over to them, and they seemed to be having similar thoughts. “Oh, shut up Abigail, just come out and show yourself! Or are you that much of a coward?” Izzy shot out angrily, briefly stopping their calm demeanor in favour of being annoyed. Preston looked at them, impressed. Usually he was the one who would goad the villains into presenting themselves, not the other way around. Izzy had always been the calm one, while Preston was the brash one, who reacted quickly and immediately without thinking.

At that, a dark chuckle was heard from over the intercom, as a panel opened up on the other side of the room. Two shadows came out of it, grinning hungrily. There they were, the villains themselves: Abigail and Ben. 

Ben clapped slowly. “My dear Izzy, I never would have taken you for a talking type,” he grinned maliciously, “I thought you were one to stay quiet.” “Then let’s stop talking, hm?” Izzy remarked, before summoning a small blue flame.

Preston knew they could only summon that fire when it was really hot, so he assumed the volcano, even while dormant and being inhabited, was warm. He had never really been able to feel the heat, which was a good advantage whenever they were fighting in a warmer climate. Glancing at his partner, he saw his assumption was correct, as Izzy’s brow was already sweating, and they were swaying slightly as they held the flame. He knew it took a lot out of the other hero to summon the flames in the first place, so he always tried to keep them from needing to do it. That being said, Preston summoned his own lavender flames and joined the fight. 

Abigail blocked Preston from going over to help Izzy, and he sighed. He hated fighting Abigail, she was able to block most of his attacks. His flames? She could extinguish them. His green vapour? She could erase them. He knew if he could draw Abigail to the ocean he could use the water to make his mini explosives, but he also knew Abigail could be toxic to him when she summoned her own glasses, and it would be a lot easier to do in the open air, so that was a last resort option. 

Glancing over, he saw Izzy and Ben facing off. Ben seemed to have the advantage, winding a red toxic has around Izzy, sneering, as they swayed, fire long gone out in their hands. They looked to be about two minutes away from collapsing, and Preston knew he’d have to hurry if he wanted to help his friend. As much as he had wanted to save the use of water for later, it looked like he would have to speed his plan up. 

“Hey Abigail,” he called shakily, “Meet me outside, huh? Let’s even this up.” before he bolted towards the open panel that led to the outside. He could hear the footsteps trailing him as he ran, and he hoped it was Abigail following him. 

After almost falling down the stairs in anticipation and nerves, Preston made it to the bottom and out into the crisp, sea air. He turned around, relieved that Abigail had followed him. They both waded into the water, Preston grimacing as he got wet for the second time that day. 

Abigail turned and faced him, “Well, Preston?” she spoke coolly, “is this what you had in mind?” she slowly drew out a clear gas from her mouth and started to manipulate it towards him. He dove out of the way before plunging his hand into the water, and watched, pleased, as a small explosion sounded by Abigail. Abigail, not expecting it, shrieked, before quickly regaining her composure. This went on for a couple minutes, the two across from each other, Abigail trying to use her suffocating gas, and Preston blocking them with water explosions. 

Finally, Preston managed to aim his explosion just right, so it went off underneath Abigail before she could move. She flew up into the air, before landing back in the water with a painful sounding splash! When she didn’t get back up again, Preston tentatively swam towards her, sighing in relief when he saw her chest rising and falling. Yes, Abigail was a villain, but he didn’t want to kill her. Especially considering their history. The two were complete opposites, but that always made their fights more interesting. Preston dragged Abigail’s body towards the shore, laying there, before running up the stairs. 

Once he got up the flight of stairs, he took a look at his surroundings one more, just in time to watch Izzy collapse to the ground, still under Ben’s gas. Preston summoned his own vapour, before surrounding Ben, who succumbed to the gas quickly. Ben collapsed not long after, not even fighting back, and as soon as he did, all the gas in the room dissipated. He bolted forward, powering off the laser at the center of the room, before running over to where Izzy was laying, and quickly checked their breathing. They seemed okay, it had just been a moment too long under Ben’s gas. He cradled their head in his lap, taking deep breaths. They were okay. They had won. The city of Belise was safe for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @starcats1219 for more!  
> Comments are greatly appreciated, but feel no pressure! I'm curious to see how this will do compared to my fanfics.


End file.
